Why Am I Here?
by love.greys.evanovich.lots
Summary: I wrote this A LONG time ago... Its a fundraiser day... Gala Night thing... May end up carby and some surprises along the way


This is a story I wrote a while ago... a long while ago... It isn't carby  
at the start but it may turn into it plus there are surprises along the  
way... Hope u like it! By the way I don't own any of the characters...  
WHICH SUCKS!  
  
Why am I here?" Abby asked herself, half out loud half in her head. She sighed deeply and scanned the room. It was a really beautiful setting. The hospital had organized a gala fundraiser. It was a black tie affair and it seemed like the whole entire hospital was there. They had rented out the Museum downtown and it looked absolutely stunning, decorated perfectly. Everyone there looked really great as well. She could hardly recognize some of the nursing staff in their suits and gowns. Scrubs definitely weren't flattering apparel shockingly enough. She pulled at the fabric of her own dress. It was a simple black silky material, a little bit sexy; she had thought when she bought it, but not too revealing. At least, the salesgirl had convinced her it was, plus she had shelled out 80 bucks that she really didn't have for it. Now the Silky, sexy dress just felt tight and stifling and she found herself fidgeting with the hem, wishing she had worn something longer, or maybe wishing she had worn something with a hood, or that she hadn't come at all.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned. "Oh. Hi Kael?" she said, managing a smile to her date. Kael was a friend from radiology that she had known since she had worked in the maternity ward. He dragged her to this event tonight. "Abby, Doll, you look dreadful." "Thanks Kael, you always know how to make a girl feel great." "Sorry doll. I meant you look Stunning. You just need to smile more." Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Now I know I said I wouldn't leave your side tonight, but I've just met this delicious creature." He gestured to his right. "He's cute Kael," said Abby, knowing what was coming next. "Don't I know it doll? He's a tech in the Toxic substances lab," Kael commented licking his lips. "So be the Sweetheart that you are and tell me that you don't mind me leaving you a little while so I can find out if he's Mr. Right? Puuullleeaasssee doll face?" He shot Abby those puppy dog eyes that had gotten her to go with him in the first place. "You're ditching me?" "No of course not. I'm just going to be right over there if you need me. Besides you look ravishing, go mingle and meet some hottie doctor." He kissed her on the cheek and headed off towards his Newfound Love.. Just great Abby, you can't even hold onto your gay date, she thought. A voice interrupted her pity fest. "Can I get you a drink?" Abby looked up at the bartender who was looking at her. The thought of vodka on the rocks being perfect right now, crossed her mind, but things certainly weren't so bad as she planned on falling off the wagon tonight. " Uh.. yeh. A coke please." The bartender got her drink and she took a sip.  
  
"So I get off in a hour. Wanna get out of here?" Abby looked up surprised at the bartender. He looked like he was in high school. He shot Abby a cocky grin. Abby stifled a laugh and was about to tell him that she was probably old enough to be his mother, when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Abby," a familiar rich accent said. She turned on her heels and saw Luka coming towards her.. With Alexis. Oh Great. Maybe I should have had that vodka after all she thought. Luka and Alexis approached her and Abby forced a smile. "How are you Abby, You look very nice!" he said sounding overly professional. "Thanks Luka, You too." He did look good. But he was Luka, Of course he looked good. "Uhh.. You look really nice too Alexis," Abby said trying to be polite. "Ohhhh.. Thank you Abby! Luka is so good to me. He gets me a job and a place to live and now this lovely gown," said Alexis in that super-needy innocent voice that drove Abby nuts. Of course he did, thought Abby. Super- Luka to the rescue. "It's a really beautiful gown," Abby said. "And Luka even paid for me to have my hair done." Nicole spun around and revealed her expertly done French twist, with little flowers in it. Abby suddenly became aware of her own homemade French twist, which the majority of her loosely curled hair was falling out of. She self-consciously pushed some loose strands behind her ears. "It's really beautiful Alexis." "Thank you, Luka is such a wonderful person." She said looking adoringly up at Luka, who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yeh, I Know. He's a real prince." Abby replied with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence while the three stood there. "Abby, where is your date," asked Alexis? "I would love to meet him," Abby felt her face flush slightly. "Umm, He's over there." She gestured towards where Kael was standing, leaned in quite closely to his new friend, his hand resting on the guys shoulder. "Oh.. ummm.. He.. looks nice," said Alexis, obviously confused. Luka also gave her a look. "Yes. He's gay. We came as friends," said Abby, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She had had just about all she could take. Before Alexis could say anything else, Abby chimed in. "Oh, you know, I think I see an old friend over there. I'll just go say hello. It was nice to see you both," Abby rattled off. She smiled and headed towards her imaginary friend.  
  
"Abby, hold on a minute." She turned and saw Luka had followed her. What now she thought. "Umm... Abby, you look very nice tonight," "Thanks." "Well maybe we could.. Dance later? I mean if you wanted to?" Abby gave him an odd look, but smiled. "Thanks Luka but I don't think I'm up for any dancing tonight." "Alright then." More silence. " I'll see you later then." He turned and walked back towards Alexis. Abby headed towards the next room. This evening sucks, she thought as she leaned against a large marble pillar in the ballroom. She thought about Luka for a while. She really was glad things were over between them. It was for the best. She didn't need to be rescued, or at least she didn't want to be. She looked back over towards Luka and Alexis. She wasn't jealous at all. She almost felt sorry for him. Luka the knight in shining armor, who tried to save everyone he met, but couldn't seem to save himself, she thought to herself. That was why she was worried about him at all anymore, not because she was still hung up on him, but because he really was a good guy and deserved to be rescued from his own pain. I'm just not the person who can help him, Abby thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard music begin to play from the orchestra. Almost immediately the gathered groups started separating and couples went to the dance floor. Abby remained leaning against the pillar and watched as people danced. Suddenly her eyes focused on someone familiar. Someone she had wondered if she would see at all tonight. There was John Carter. He had just led someone out onto the dance floor, and Abby knew who it was even before she could see her face. Susan Lewis was smiling up at John as they began to move across the dance floor together. Abby felt a twinge. A twinge of.. Well.. Something.. definitely not jealousy... nope.. no way. She continued to watch them. John looked great. He had a tux on. A really expensive-looking tux and his hair was slicked back, which made him look just a bit older. But his eyes still gave him away. Those eyes that seemed to have a child-like quality to them and gave him his boyish good looks. She could see him smile and laugh and it made her smile too. He just had that kind of effect on people.. And on her. Of course Susan looked great too. Although Abby decided she didn't like her gown or her hair, and that the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed was extremely irritating. "Huh.. Guys probably love that about her stupid nose." Abby said to no one in particular. John probably loves that about her nose, she thought to herself. She felt that twinge again. Damn twinge. She watched them for a bit longer. Who was she kidding. They were good friends for years, and from what Abby had gathered from the nurses gossiping, John had always had a thing for her. Abby sighed. She suddenly wanted a cigarette badly. She took one more look at John and Susan. He had just dipped her and they were both laughing. "Great, well I hope they both live happily ever after together," she said sarcastically. "You hope who does?" Abby's eyes widened and a scowl had already formed on her face as she came face to face with him. 


End file.
